The Story of Nat and Bruce
by Tony Stark's Wife
Summary: This story is set after the events in Age of Ultron but instead of Hulk disappearing in the twinjet, he turns back into Bruce Banner and starts a life with Nat. But even as the pair start settling down, they can't stop the villains.


**The Story of Nat and Bruce**

**This story is set after the events in **_Age of Ultron _**but instead of Hulk disappearing in the twinjet, he turns back into Bruce Banner and starts a life with Nat. But even as the pair start settling down, they can't stop the villains. **

Nat walks through the door, after a long day of training the new recruits in the Avengers training facility.

"Bruce, I'm home," said Natasha, as she closes the door.

"Oh, hey Nat. I'm just in the kitchen," replied Banner.

Nat sighed. Of course, he was in the kitchen. Ever since he started that new job at the local university, and made friends with the cooking teacher there, Bruce was all about cooking. Even though he now spent all his time in the kitchen, it made Nat smile that her soon-to-be husband has found a hobby other than science.

"Did you know that some metals are so reactive that they explode on contact with water?" said Bruce.

Nat put her bag down on the table.

"No, I didn't," replied Natasha.

"Nor did I. A kid in my new science class told me. I'm telling you Nat, half of them are smarter than me," said Bruce, with a smile.

Nat laughed.

"I'm sure they are all smarter than the guy who created the Hulk," said Nat.

"Oh, about that. I took the day off tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could come with you and help train the new recruits?" asked Banner.

"Of course!" replied Nat. "They will love that!"

"Who are 'they' again?" asked Bruce.

"You are so clueless!" laughed Nat. "'They' are War Machine, Rhodey, you know him, then we have Vision, and Sam, you know, Falcon and then we have Wanda."

"Looks like you and Rogers have really got your hands full," said Banner.

Nat laughed again.

"Well between those four, they are all awfully powerful, so it is hard to teach them all at one time," said Nat.

Bruce smiled.

"Well, now I'm really excited to show them how to be angry,"

Nat laughed and slapped Bruce playfully on the arm.

"Now, welcome, Avengers, to the 234 day of the Avenger initiative training. Today we will be learning how to smash," said Steve Rogers.

When Steve finished talking, Banner walking in.

"Hi all, My name is Bruce, Bruce Banner. And today I will be training you with weights, which I will not be doing because I will not be turning into the Hulk today. But at least you will get strong," said Bruce, a little nervous.

Then, Natasha walked in, pushing a wheelbarrow full of weights.

"You will be using these for your training," said Natasha, as she let go of the handles and letting all the weights fall out onto the ground.

Vision flew to help pick them up.

After all of the recruits got to work lifting weights and all that jazz, Steve, Nat and Bruce all starting talking.

"These recruits are good," said Bruce.

"I know," replied Steve.

"They're too good. Steve and I don't even need to watch them, they just pretty much do their own thing. Me and Steve get paid by Tony to just stand around." said Nat, laughing.

As Steve and Natasha kept talking, Banner noticed a big, black creature, with a gigantic tongue walking towards the Avengers training tower. Bruce has never seen anything like it. He didn't know if it were bad or good.

"Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Bruce to the pair.

Nat and Steve turned around.

"What is that?" asked Nat.

"How would I know!" said Banner.

Steve grapped his shield, as the black creature came closer and closer.

"Avengers!" said Steve to Wanda, Sam, Vision and Rhodey. "This is time to put all your training to use,".

"What is that?" asked Wanda.

"I think it is from another planet, like an alien. I think it is called Vemon," said Vision.

"How do you know that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. It's like the thing in my head is speaking to me," said Vision.

"Can it tell you anything else?" asked Steve.

"No, it's like its blurred," said Vision.

"Guys, thing, Vemon or whatever it is called, is coming closer," said Rhodey.

"How do we fight an alien creature?" asked Nat.

"Just like everyone else," said Bruce, and then, turned into the Hulk.

**Comment if you want a second Chapter!**


End file.
